The Daleks Return
by doctorskull
Summary: It's just a random story, and I'm wondering if I should continue,, my first story so be kind Obviously I don't own Doctor Who or any other thing in this, except the Grunchees. They're mine ALL MINE,, mwah ha ha!
1. Chapter 1

"Doooooctor! Duck!" Donna screamed as she swung the fire extinguisher, just swooping over the Doctors head and hitting the scaly alien in the head. The grey scaly alien, whom,m the Doctor called a Grunchee,, staggered and slumped to the floor. "I thought you said these lot weren't bad!" Donna complained.  
>"Donna,, did you have to hit him? I was getting somewhere with him." said the Doctor "Yeah martian,, getting yourself killed."Donna replied sarcastically "The next time you start chatting to a big thing with a gun remind to leave you alone then"<br>The Doctor walked over to the Grunchee and thoroughly examined him."Oh he is beautiful" the Doctor said quietly. Pulling his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, as he went to scan it he hestitated. The Grunchee was your typical humanoid,, two arms two legs and a head. The only difference between this and a human was that that usually a Grunchee was covered in perfect scales,, however this Grunchee was obviously not. The 20 scales that usually covered a Grunchees face on this particual Grunchee were cracked all over. That couldn't have been done by the fire extinguisher the Doctor thought. Grunchees scales are known for their ,tougher than steel scales. "Doctor" Donna wondered aloud "Why are his clothes all burnt?"  
>He continued his visual inspection and noticed she was right,, the rags he was wearing seemed to be blackened around the edges.<br>Donna pulled the Doctor back as she realised that the Grunchee was breathing."I apologise" she heard the Grunchee hoarsly whisper.  
>"It's fine" smiled Donna "We get chased by monster all the time, I should be an olympic sprinter the amount of running I do, I'm Donna and this is the Doctor. What's your name?"<br>"My name is I'nor, and I am not a monster. They did something to me..." I'nor said through gritted teeth "To my head."  
>"Who did did this to you?" the Doctor uttered,, with a look that Donna noticed. It was the look that defined the Doctor, which set him apart from the rest of the universe. It was the look the made Donna shiver to her spine,, it could make the hardest criminal run with their tails between her legs. It was a look of a pained soul who has nothing to prove, and nothing to lose. It was the look that said that someone was going to pay, and regret doing this.<br>"Daleks" croaked I'nor and took his last breath.  
>Donna noticed that the Doctor's expression changed, it changed from that powerful looked to a look that she knew so well. She had worn that look so many times since she travelled with the Doctor, but had never seen him once wear it.<p>It was a look of pure fear. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor stood motionless, it felt as if time stood still. The loss of Rose ,to the Dalek and Cyberman battle, still raw and agonising. In his mind seeing every person,, every race,, every planet destroyed by the Daleks.  
>He looked over to Donna, who was confused at his reaction to I'nor's last word. As she stood there, he looked at her and saw how far she'd come. The temp from Chiswick stood there. He remember seeing her for the first time, in her wedding dress, when she came to the TARDIS. Now as she waited there in her thin purple t-shirt and blue jeans, the Doctor noticed for the first time that she was shivering.<br>"Come on you" he instructed her "Back to the TARDIS"  
>"Wait!" Donna called "What about Ennor?"<br>"I'nor" he corrected her and started wildly waving his sonic screwdriver over him. "Basic behavioural modification chip, strenghtened by the Grunchee's amazing intelligence. Better get rid of that, it's too early for Earth to use this technology."  
>"You mean we actually use that technology?" she exclaimed "That's a microchip in your brain, that's like mind control!"Donna looked over to I'nor's body and she knew ,whoever Dalek was, he was going to pay.<br>"I'm sorry" apologised the Doctor with a pained expression "but this isn't going to be pleasant to watch." The Time Lord pointed his wand like screwdriver at I'nor, pressed the button. Nothing happened at first but then I'nor's body started to convulse and twist into shapes that no human body would be capable of doing. Not for the first time since Donna started travelling, she cried. The Doctor shuffled towards and hugged her, for what seemed forever. "I'm sorry" he whispered "I'm so sorry."  
>When they finally separated from the embrace, the Doctor borrowed Donna's phone and managed to make UNIT give I'nor a proper human funeral.<br>As they walked back to the TARDIS, the Doctor told Donna all about I'nor's home planet. About how they had no need for violent technology, because their atomsphere had a serotonin type chemical in the air. Then Donna asked the question that the Doctor knew was coming.  
>"Who is Dalek?"<br>"They're not a person" he informed her "They are the most dangerous race in the universe, their hate is matched by their intelligence. They destroyed my entire planet and they took away my..." he paused overconme with emotion. "They took away Rose"  
>"Let's go sort them out then" Donna started.<br>"No!" the Doctor murmured "You're going home, this is too dangerous. Daleks have no pity, no conscience and they have no weakness."  
>Donna grabbed him by the lapels on him long coat, and pinned him against the wall. "Listen hear spaceman" she growled. "I am not going to leave you, I said I am going to travel with you forever. If that means I have to go face to face with the derleks, who might be the scariest spacemen in the universe."<br>As they continued walking they came to the TARDIS, the Doctor turned to Donna. "OK" he grinned. He swung the TARDIS door open, and sauntered in. "Just before I soniced the microchip I took some readings off of it" the Doctor explained "Using these we should be able to find and destroy the Daleks." The Doctor pointed the screwdriver at the console ranting "Putting the coordinates into the console, and tracking any Gruchee DNA" He start pulling a lever with hand and pushing another with his foot. The Doctor then kicked the console and shouted "NOW!" Nothing happened and the Doctor compained "That kick should have done it..."  
>"Out of the way space man" Donna howled with laughter, moving the Doctor out of his way. Donna bent down made a fist and puched exactly where the Doctor had kicked a moment ago. The familiar groaning and rough rocking of the TARDIS began.<br>"I softened it" the Doctor sulked.  
>Donna cackled as the TARDIS faded away from reality and into the vortex. <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

On a planet, similar to earth, a blue police box faded into view."So what's the plan" Donna asked looking the Doctor with a raised eyebrow.  
>"You do exactly what I say" the Doctor stated with a fixed look of determination "when I say it. Donna, listen to me, Daleks have a name for me. "The Oncoming Storm. It stems from the fact that I've killed millions of them, and I might have to do it again."<br>The Doctor stormed along the road, his long brown coat flapping in the wind.  
>As they walked Donna had a quick glanced around the street, it seemed to be a quiet, not very advanced grey stone building on either side of the street, the slight smell of oil and fire. The street was a dull grey, but it wasn't made of concrete like an average Earth street, it was metal. If it wasn't cracked and dented, Donna thought, It could look quite professional. She walked over to a building then noticed the bricks at were the builders stopped were either blackened or cracked. The more Donna looked around, the more she realised she was standing amongst ruins!<br>"What happened?" Donna managed to ask "This is terrible, it's like a bomb hit. Were people here when it went off?"  
>"It wasn't a bomb that caused this" replied the Doctor. "It was something much worse, something only I can stop. I won't let this pass, they're going to pay.<br>"Doctor, shhh listen" Donna cut in. Faintly as there was silence, the Doctor heard it. It was a quiet groan, followed by some beeping.  
>"Stay here!" the Doctor instructed Donna as he pulled out his screwdriver, pressed the button then ran off in a random direction.<br>For once Donna had done what he'd asked, even she was suprised at that. He'd told her what had happened during the Time War, what had happened to Rose, whaat the Daleks were capable of. Best to follow his orders she thought. Wouldn't want to get trapped in another universe like Rose, Mum would love that though, peace and quiet. Donna allowed herself a small smile at that. She didn't notice that the beeping had got louder, until a shadow fell over her. Until she turned around, and then she screamed.  
>The Doctor was still scanning when he heard a familar scream.<br>"Donna" he thought aloud. He then called her name and ran back to find her. 


	4. Chapter 4

As the Doctor ran to find his friend, his best friend, so many theories ran through his head. What if she's been killed he thought, what if she's been captured.  
>As he turned the corner, he froze. Unable to understand what was happening, more shocked than he'd ever been in all his lives. He thought Donna was in trouble, turns out she was having a chat.<br>"Yes, I know the Doctor" the Doctor thought he heard Donna say to a woman but her voice was shaky and he knew why. Donna noticed the Doctor and half walked and half ran to him.  
>"Doctor" Donna barely whispered. "How can she be here? I mean you told me she..."<br>"Donna" The Doctor interrupted. "Don't say a word, do you understand me?"  
>"Donna? You're Donna? Donna Noble?" the woman gasped.<br>"Yeah, you said that last time. Why don't you know me? Tell me why you keep forget.." Donna was cut off.  
>"Donna" River said. "Spoliers."<br>The Doctor had met this woman before, her name was River Song and she was where the beeping was coming from. The Doctor stared at this strange woman, who knew him so well and who he knew nothing about. This brown haired stranger, who carried a TARDIS like diary, who knew his name and carried a gun. The last time he saw her he saw her die, she sacrficed herself to save him. Even though she carried a gun he knew after she told him his name, he could trust her. She was wearing tight wearing denim black trousers and black Jacket. If this was someone he knew in the future, then he could understand why he liked her. There was still a question that he couldn't help but ask.  
>"Who are you?"<br>"I'm Professor River Song" she replied automatically.  
>"I know that" The Doctor stated "But who is Professor River Song when she's at home then? Human? You look human, but then lots of species look like humans. Common evolution in the evolutionary chain, but there are lots of different species that look completely different to humans"<br>"Doctor" River smiled sweetly. "You're not going to get to me like that."  
>"Like what?" the Doctor exclaimed "Rambling, pretty boy. Doesn't work on me, I'm too smart."<br>"Oh I hate smart people" groaned the Doctor "Oi spaceman!" Donna suddenly called out. "Does that mean I'm stupid?"  
>"No, course not Donna" the Doctor said stunned. "You're brilliant."<br>"Yeah, course" Donna grumbled. "So it was you that's been beeping" claimed the Doctor, looking round at River.  
>River nodded and pulled out a dark blue cylindrical, that was about the size of tennis ball. It had 8 white light that was imbedded on the top, which was still flashing and beeping.<br>"It arrived at my door" River told the Doctor. "I picked it up and it transmatted me here, I thought you sent it".  
>"Nope, it weren't me" the Doctor answered "Or it could be me but I haven't done it yet. Why would I give you something if I don't where you live. I suppose you could tell me who you are so I could send it to you"<br>"No chance!" laughed River.  
>The Doctor sulked "Let me guess, spoilers".The Doctor paused for a moment "Could you at least tell me why it was beeping, and more importantly, why it's stopped".<br>River and Donna stared at him, both confused as to why they hadn't realised it stopped.  
>"I don't know, but..." River started.<br>"Shut up!" Donna abruptly cut River off. "Listen!"  
>They all listened intently, then they all heard it. Ever so gently they heard a metallic grated voice "exterminate". Donna noticed that the Doctor's facial expression had changed to one barely recognisable on the Doctor, it was fear again.<br>"Doctor, what is it?" Donna asked.  
>The Doctor didn't speak, he didn't move. Donna began to wonder if he was breathing, then she heard him whisper.<br>"It's the Daleks, it's the Daleks"  
>"EXTERMINATE" she heard again, except this time it was louder as if it was behind her. She quickly turned around and she realised it was.<br>"EXTERMINATE" it said one more time, then it fired. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor threw himself at Donna at knocked her over, for not the first time he told her to run. She looked around and followed River into one of the building, only to notice the Doctor wasn't behind her. Donna froze and glanced around "River, he's not here!"

"What?" she whispered loudly. "I hate it when he does that. Follow me, we'd better go find him."

River pulled out a grey shiny object that was strapped to her leg, which Donna noticed at once. They quickly got to the top of the stairs and noticed they were at a dead end, River aimed the gun at the rubble and made a square shaped hole appear in the rubble, which they both quickly ran through. River pointed the gun and reversed the process she did which repaired the hole. That's when they heard the Doctor, when they heard him surrender. Both of them ran to the window to see the Doctor with his hands in the air.

"Ok dalek, you know who I am. Before you kill me, tell me what you're doing to these people" the asked the dalek.

"DOCTOR, YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS AND WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" screamed the dalek

"Well..." the Doctor said with a smile. "You could do that, but imagine how your leader would feel knowing you didn't interogate me or try to find the TARDIS".

"COME WITH ME" the dalek replied and ushered the Doctor towards the end of the street.

As the Doctor walked away, hands in the air, he looked at the window River and Donna were watching from and winked.

"He wants us to follow him" Donna realised.

"Where's the TARDIS?" River cried. "Come on think. I'm not going to steal it, but if we're going to save the Doctor we need to get the TARDIS!"

"This way" Donna called as she ran off.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor strolled into the Dalek control room with a grave look on his face. Looking around at the room he noticed that the ship was in need of repairs, a lot of them.

"Soooo is anyone gonna make me a tea, love a good ole cup of Charlie. Why do the call it that, I've met a few Charlies in my time but of them looked like a teabag." the Doctor rambled "And why the Americans called coffee Joe. What is it with humans trying to name everything..."

"THE DOCTOR WILL CEASE TALKING" a gravelly voice echoed around the room.

"Ooh that must be your boss then." The Doctor nodded at the dalek who'd led him in

"THE DOCTOR WILL CEASE TALKING" the dalek behind him screamed as he shot a laser at the ceiling.

"I will when you show yourself" the Doctor simply replied.

"PREPARE TO FACE THE HORROR OF THE DALEKS" the voiced yelled as a one of the door like panels opened to reveal a true monster even by dalek standards.

It was a huge golden machine dalek, golden with black orbs. It was easily 2 feet higher than the other daleks, with the usual monstrous laser blaster on the left. But on the right was something the Doctor has never seen before. The Doctor looked around trying to find something to tip the scales in his favor but he couldn't see anything. This was truly the end and he was alone, he just hoped that Donna was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where the hell is it?" Donna screamed to herself, as she and River ran through the alleys.

"Look" River said in as calm as voice as she could manage "It's no good just running around hoping to stumble across it. That's what he does, we need to think calm and rationally. When you landed what did you see"

"Erm" Donna stammered.

"Hurry, Donna please" River nearly begged.

"Grey, just grey" Donna thought aloud "But it stunk."

"Of what Donna" River pleaded.

"Burning stuff" Donna said hopelessly.

"Oh Donna" River gasped "Oh you are magnificent!" and then she ran.

"What did I say?" Donna yelled after her "Bloody hell all this running" Donna muttered as she followed River

River ran faster than she ever has, climbing over rocks, pushing everything out of her way. She was a woman possessed,, nothing will ever stop her from rescuing the Doctor. Not even a dalek.

Then she saw a sight, a glimmer of hope amongst all the known galaxies. The TARDIS.

"How did you know?" Donna asked, breathlessly catching up.

"The Grunchees, for all their clever genius developed a great was to recycle. That over there" River pointed, "is their recycling system. They burn all their waste and use the fumes to the recyling plant. Clever eh?"

"And that smell is?"

"That smell is the gas keeping the fire alight. That's why the houses are so broken down because the Grunchees moved away from the smell" River explained.

"But why did the Daleks set up shop here and not in the middle of town and collect more Grunchees to experiment on?" Donna asked

"Perhaps they're hiding and don't want to scare off all the potential subjects" River guessed.

Donna felt the blood boil and and temper rage as stormed over to River. "Oi listen, these aren't potential subjects. They're people, green scaly people, and you space girl are gonna help them!"

"Donna I'm sorry but without the Doctor it's hopeless, they've probably killed him by now."

Donna had enough as she punched River to the floor and screamed at her "That man's not dead, do you know how I know? Because he's the Doctor and he saves people and without him the universe is screwed."

"Good to know you believe in him as much as I do" River stood up rubbing her chin where Donna had hit her. "I've never going to test you again, ouch"

"Wait what?!" Donna said shaken.

"I had to see if you were gong to be useful, and he was right again, you are." River grinned the Doctors grin

"You've got a plan" Donna smiled."You legend!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, what's the plan!" Donna shouted for what felt like the hundreth time.

"It's not much of a plan" River admitted "More of a hunch."

"And what's the hunch then?" Donna immediately questioned.

"Well if I turn the TARDIS invisible then there's a good chance we can park by the ship, and sneak on board. If we're lucky then the daleks shouldn't be able to detect us."

"And if we're unlucky.." Donna asked

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that" River whispered.

"Hurry up then!" Donna yelled. "Skinny hasn't exactly goot a record for staying out of trouble"

"Otherwise where's the fun?" River smiled as she started to hit levers and dials. "This could take while, for some reason it's"

"Always quicker to travel in time than in space. Yes, the Doctor already told me." interupted Donna "So how do you know him? It's just that he doesn't really talk about much but with you it's almost like you know everything about him"

"No one knows everything about the Doctor, except the Doctor. I've just been through a lot with him, so much we've lost together and so much we've gained. We've fought together, won together and lost together." River whispered "And I understand his pain and his loss." A single tear rolled down from her weary eyes. "And I think my time with him is almost up, so soon"

Donna ran up to her and gently River to her, remembering what's going to happen in the future. Rivers future.

"I'm sorry" Donna muttered.

Almost as if she shrugged it off, River burst into action. "Anyway, none of that's going to happen unless we stop the daleks" she announced.

Even though Donna knew it was a front, because she always had one up, she joined in. Donna knew some people needed front, needed it survive.

"Hold on!" River laughed.

"You and the Doctor running together, yeah I sort've know why you get along." Donna cheered as the TARDIS began to thrum and shake.


End file.
